Silly Songs with the Love Hina cast and friends
by Baka-Alaskan
Summary: The Love Hina Crew singing songs for huge crowd of Fan Boys (Mass insanity)
1. Insanity in Mass

Disclaimer: I don't own LoveHina, ATEENS, ABBA, Evanescence or any other of the bands/songs to be used in this Fic/ Song Fic. I also I don't own the authors used in this fic.

(A/N: This is a response to Sono-kun's challenge. Here ya go! Enjoy!)

Speech

_Emphasis   _

**Singing**

Silly Songs with the Love Hina cast and friends Ch.1 Insanity in Mass

Scene opens on a stage with huge crowd of Fan Boys in the background

"Holy Flaming Boy Band CDs look at that crowd!" exclaimed _Baka-_Alaskan over the crowd. 

"You of all people shouldn't be surprised by the turn out, _Baka_-san" Naru says in a mean tone of voice from back stage. 

"Ok, everyone its time to get ready! Keitaro you're up first" _Baka_-Alaskan says in a hurried tone, "The crowd is getting restless."

"WE WANT A SONG!! WE WANT A SONG!!" the crowd canted over and over again.

"Ok, You guys wanted a song well here Keitaro!" Boomed _Baka_-Alaskan's voice over the loudspeaker. 

Dancing Queen by ATEENS/ABBA begins to play as Keitaro is shoved on to the stage.

Keitaro begins to sing:

**You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life**

**See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen**

**Friday night and the lights are low**

**Looking out for the place to go**

**Where the play the right music, getting in the swing**

**You come in to look for a king**

**Anybody could be that guy**

**Night is young and the music's high**

**With a bit of rock music, everything fine**

**You're in the mood for a dance**

**And when you get the chance…**

As Keitaro starts the first chorus the crowd started throwing large blocks of cheese at the stage, but he continued****

**You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen**

**Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine**

**You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life**

**See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen**

As he finishes the first chorus a low yell is heard, "Yaaaaahhh!" suddenly the fanfic author Sano-kun flies into Keitaro from the crowd.

"Opps, Sorry." Says Sano-kun to a now unconscious Keitaro. A roar of applause is heard from the hoard of Fan boys. 

"Get him off the stage, Sano-kun!!" _Baka_-Alaskan hisses to Sano-kun. A sheepish look is on Sano-kun's face as he drags Keitaro off the stage. The Hoard of Fan Boys applause was even louder.

"Your late Sano-kun." Says a moderately annoyed _Baka_-Alaskan.

"Sorry, ever try to get through a hoard of Fan Boys?? It's really tough!" says Sano-kun. "So who's next to sing?" 

END CHAPTER 1

(A/N: Well that's all I'm writing as of now, because it's my first song fic and I need to think of some good songs for the others! More to come soon! Review Please!)


	2. The Angel Sings and Grunties fall from H...

Disclaimer: I don't own LoveHina (*Sob*), Dot Hack, the authors used, beside myself, or any of the songs used in this songfic.

(A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, with your ideas this should be great.)

Speech

**Singing**

_Emphasis   _

Silly Songs with the Love Hina crew and Friends Ch.2 The Angel Sings and Grunties fall from Heaven

"So, who's next to go on??" Sano-kun asks _Baka_-Alaskan again, " The crowd is getting restless."

"That's an understatement." _Baka_-Alaskan replies in a worried tone. A dark figure is seen out in the crowd, causing the Fan boys to riot and rush, its Angrymage the mage. 

"Talon, get out there we need your help!" _Baka_-Alaskan yells to Talon the wereTiger security agent. 

Talon walks out on to the stage. "Hey you! Cut it out!" he yells at Angrymage. Angrymage puts his hands together, Pentagon forms under feet, and he starts to glow red. 

He begins to speak in Latin,"Latin I summon the Lord of the wastes, master of space, time and beyond!!"

Suddenly thousands of Grunties rain onto the stage, burying Talon. All the Dot Hack fans rush the stage and grab the Grunties, uncovering Talon just seconds before he suffocated. Talon quickly runs of the stage.

As he runs off stage he yells, "I'll get you back Angrymage!" Angrymage vanishes in a poof of smoke.

The hoard of Fan Boy had seemed to settle down as much as Fan Boys could.

"Ok, they calmed a little. We can send the next group out." _Baka_-Alaskan says as he looks at his clipboard.

"_Baka_-san? I think it's our turn to go." Shinobu says to _Baka_-Alaskan.

"You're right Shinobu-chan. Lets go then." _Baka_-Alaskan says as Shinobu and he walk out onto the stage.

The lights go low and a blue spotlight is shone on Shinobu and _Baka_-Alaskan. The music to Evanescence's song **Bring Me to Life** begins to play. They start to sing.

Shinobu: **How can you see into my eyes   
like open doors.   
Leading you down into my core   
where I've become so numb.   
Without a soul   
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold   
until you find it there and lead it back home**.   
  
_Baka_-Alaskan: **Wake me up.   
**Shinobu: **Wake me up inside.   
**_Baka_-Alaskan:** I can't wake up.   
**Shinobu:** Wake me up inside.   
**Baka-Alaskan:** Save me.   
**Shinobu:** Call my name and save me from the dark.   
**_Baka_-Alaskan: **Wake me up.   
**Shinobu:** Bid my blood to run.   
**_Baka_-Alaskan:** I can't wake up.   
**Shinobu: **Before I come undone.   
**_Baka_-Alaskan:** Save me.   
**Shinobu: **Save me from the nothing I've become.   
  
**Shinobu:** Now that I know what I'm without   
you can't just leave me.   
Breathe into me and make me real   
Bring me to life.   
  
[Chorus]   
  
**Shinobu:** Bring me to life.   
I've been living a lie   
There's nothing inside.   
Bring me to life.   
  
**Shinobu:** Frozen inside without your touch,   
without your love, darling.   
Only you are the life among the dead.   
  
**Shinobu:** All of this sight   
I can't believe I couldn't see   
Kept in the dark   
but you were there in front of me   
  
**Shinobu:** I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.   
I've got to open my eyes to everything.   
  
**_Baka_-Alaskan**: Without a thought   
Without a voice   
Without a soul   
  
**Shinobu:** Don't let me die here   
There must be something wrong.   
Bring me to life.   
  
[Chorus]   
  
**Shinobu:** Bring me to life.   
I've been living a lie   
There's nothing inside.   
  
**Shinobu/_Baka-_Alaskan:** Bring me to life **

Song ends and the crowd is standing with lighters raised high and cheering.

"Thank you!" Both Shinobu and _Baka_-Alaskan say as they take bows, flowers falling around them.

Backstage everyone is all teary eyed. The crowd is still cheering. Shinobu and _Baka_-Alaskan walk off stage.

END of CH.2

(A/N: I really like this Evanescence song, so that's why I put it in and also I wanted to have one nice non-silly song. I may have messed up on the way the song is supposed to look, but oh well. Hope you liked this chapter, just need to find some good songs for the rest, but I have a project due and I am going camping this weekend so it may be a few days before the next update. Keep reviewing. Oh, and if Angrymage is reading hope you liked your cameo I may bring you back later. Enjoy !!  ;-P.)

Veggie Theater:

"Their good, but I am better, don't you think Bob?" Larry the cucumber says to Bob the Tomato.

"Yeah, sure what ever Larry." Replied Bob.


	3. Alaskan gets a Tail and Turtle Girl and ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or any of the authors, songs, Veggie Tales or the Messed up Sh** that happens here.

I only own myself _Baka_-Alaskan. So enough with this, let get to it!!

**Warning:** This may get silly!!!

(A/N: I am changing Shinobu's age from 15 to about 19,why some of you ask?  Because I did it in another story, see Bio for Rise From the Ashes of War, and wanted to up her age a little, because in Vol.14 she's about that age and if you don't like it, well its my fic so tuff-moose-turds! Oh and my nickname in this fic will be AK, just so you know ahead of time. It's a lot of work writing my full pen name. : -P)

Speech

[Thought]

**Singing**

_Emphasis_

**Silly songs with the Love Hina Crew and Friends Ch.3 Alaskan get a tail, plus Turtle Girl and Tiger Boy Sing a Silly Song**

" Where is that  Were-tiger?!?!" _Baka_-Alaskan exclaimed to anyone within 20 meters of backstage. (A/N:  he hee… Metric system… …Too much geometry…) "The last I saw of Talon-san, he was at the buffet table murmuring something about grunties and revenge." The now 19, Shinobu said in answer the _Baka_-Alaskan's loud questioning.

"Thanks Shinobu-chan!" Baka-Alaskan said with a smile as he headed toward said table," Now I just have to find Mutsumi-san, and the next act can go on." 

" I am going to get that Angrymage, [Pummel me with Grunties will he]." Talon said while he made blue flames of Quantum Probability course around his paw-like hands. He was still muttering as _Baka_-Alaskan walked in from behind him.

"Hey!! Talon!!" _Baka_-Alaskan shouted at the pissed-off Were-tiger. Said Were-tiger whirled around with a start, let a blast of energy from his hands. The Balls of Quantum Probability fly toward _Baka_-Alaskan. 

"Oh..Sh…" was all that _Baka_-Alaskan said as the energy hit him. There was a huge flash of blinding blue light. When the light cleared a normal looking Baka-Alaskan stood there, well normal except for the white cat ears and tail that is. "Whoa.. What in the Final Frontier??"(A/N: This is Alaska's state motto, not from STAR TREK.) _Baka_-Alaskan said in amazement. "That was kind of weird. I don't feel any different." He had not yet seen himself.

"You ok AK-san??" A concerned and dumb founded Talon asked _Baka_-Alaskan. 

"Yea… Ok Talon you and Mutsumi are on in five, hurry up and go find her." _Baka_-Alaskan said to the still dumb founded Talon. Just then Mutsumi walks up.

"Ara… Ara… Hello Alaska-san. What a nice cosplay costume that is. Is it time for our song Talon-kun??" Mutsumi said right before fainting. Quickly Talon picked up Mutsumi and ran to the stage right as the music began to play.

The Hairbrush Song plays: Talon is the Narrator , Mutsumi sings Larry's part.

Talon(Narrator):** Our curtain opens as Mutsumi, having just finished her morning bath, is searching for her hairbrush.**

**Having no success, Mutsumi begins to sing…**

Mutsumi:** Oh where is my hairbrush? Oh where is my hairbrush? Oh, where, oh where, oh where…..** (She faints mid song)

Talon rushes out to the stage. Picks Mutsumi up and runs off stage. The crowds of fan boys all moan sadly as Mutsumi and Talon leave the stage. Blight, the other security guard runs out to control the crowds.(A/N: Here's your entrance Blight) He is met but utter calm. 

            "Crud, I wanted some action" Blight said as he quietly sulked off the stage.( A/N: Don't worry Bight you'll get more fic time later.)

Meanwhile Mutsumi woke up backstage.

            "Mutsumi, are you ok??" _Baka_-Alaskan asked Mutsumi.

"Ara…Ara.. I am fine AK-san. You're still wearing that cosplay costume?" Mutsumi said to _Baka_-Alaska.

"What do you mean Mutsumi-san??" _Baka_-Alaskan asked with questionable tone in his voice, while bending near Mutsumi. She suddenly grabs his new cat ears. He yelps in pain. "What...??" he exclaimed. He reaches up and touches his new white cat ears. That's when he notices the long white tail. "Holy Sled Dogs!! I got a tail!!" _Baka_-Alaskan yells, "Talon get over here!!"

                                    End of Ch.3

A/N: Well I got something. What do you think tell me in a review. Hope you enjoyed it!! More to come soon. Oh, and Talon, I was plan this sort of thing to happen to me, and you were the easiest way of getting my Tail & Ears. ^_^ MEOW!!


	4. Motoko on stage and more mischif

            Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in this fic but my white furry tail and myself. I also don't own Geobreeders.

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner it took me awhile to find a song plus I wasn't able to use the Internet for a week. Well here you go another Silly songs with the LH crew and Friends. Now get reading!! Plus if you have any of the songs in these fic play them when they come up.

****

Speech

[Thought]

**Singing**

**Silly songs with the LH crew and Friends Ch.4 Motoko on stage and more mischief**

            "Talon, what happened to me?!?" asks a confused _Baka_-Alaskan.

"Well, it seems you turned part neko." Talon answers bluntly.

"I know that! How do I get back to normal!" says an exasperated _Baka_-Alaskan.

"If I knew that don't you think I would have changed myself?" Talon says in response. "It won't be so bad Alaskan-kun, I mean look at me." Talon points out his Were-tiger ness. 

"Well…. I guess you're right, but a least you got some powers all I got was some furry ears and a tail." Says _Baka_-Alaskan.

"I think the ears and tail make you look cute, Alaskan-kun." Says Shinobu in her usual cheerful voice.

Said tail smacks Alaskan in head. " Oww..(Mumbling noises)… Well the show must go on!"

"That's the sprit!" says Talon to encourage the new found neko.

"Thank you both!" says _Baka_-Alaskan with a new happiness in his voice. "Motoko you're up!"

"Right away, Alaskan-san." Says Motoko as she walks onto the stage.

Music begins to play.(A/N: If you have it play it now)

**Everybody's fool, by evanescence**

Motoko:** Perfect by nature**

**Icons of self indulgence**

**Just what we all need**

**More lies about a world that**

**Never was and never will be**

**Have you no shame don't you see me**

**You know you've got everybody's fooled**

**Look here she comes now **

**Bow down and stare in wonder**

**Oh how we love you **

**No flaws when you're pretending**

**But know I she**

**Never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**Without the mask where will you hide**

**Can't find yourself lost in your lie**

**I know the truth now**

**I know who you are**

**And I don't love you anymore**

**It never was and never will be**

**You're not real and you can't save me**

**Somehow now you're everybody's fool**

Song ends and crowd goes nut. Motoko bows and walks offstage.

"That was amazing, Motoko-san." Says _Baka_-Alaskan to Motoko.

"Yes, I agree with Alaskan-kun, that was amazing!" says Shinobu right after Alaskan.

"Thank you both." Motoko replies to their praise. A rumbling is heard out on stage.

" Talon, let's going to see what that rumbling is all about." Says _Baka_-Alaskan.

"Right!" replies Talon as they both head onto the stage. They enter the stage to see a huge Grunti. "ANGRY MAGE!!" Talon says with rage in his voice.

A mist surrounds Talon and Alaskan, and a voice is heard. " That's right Talon I am back." Says Angry Mage from the mist.

"Where are you, you jerk!!" Talon yells into the mists as his fist begin to glow again.

"I right here!" Angry Mages voice is heard from behind _Baka_-Alaskan. Talon fires a blast at the voice.

"[Oh S%*@ not again]" _Baka_-Alaskan thought as the energy hits him again. A flash engulfs him. The mist clears and we see Angry Mage holding a white cat with hazel eye, Talon realizes that it's _Baka_-Alaskan.

 "Looking for someone, Talon?" says Angry Mage as he tries to hold _Baka_-Alaskan. _Baka_-Alaskan struggles to get free of Angry Mage.

"Here you can have him!" Angry Mage says as he throws _Baka_-Alaskan at Talon and disappears in a poof of smoke.

"Reow!!" _Baka_-Alaskan says as he falls toward Talon. 

"You ok, buddy?" Talon says while catching Alaskan in his new cat form.

"Mew Mew mew MEW MEW!" was all that came from _Baka_-Alaskan's mouth.

" I better get the guys." Talon says as he runs to the others with Alaskan in his arms. "Don't worry Alaskan, It'll be ok."

Talon finds them back stage, he tells them what happened. They form a circle around _Baka_-Alaskan.

"What do we do Talon-san?" asks a worried Shinobu.

"Not much until we know how far he was changed." Talon answers her. " I just hope he's alright in there."

End of Chapter 4

(A/N: Chapter 4's done. Sorry for not updating sooner. What did you think? Review it please. Well I am a cat, or am I? Tune in next chapter to find out what happens. And tell me who you want to go next Naru, Su, or Kitsune. Well bye for now. See you next time ^_^)


End file.
